vnicklibraryfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Сад детских стихов
Перейти на Заглавную страницу ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON A CHILD’S GARDEN OF VERSES РОБЕРТ ЛУИС СТИВЕНСОН САД ДЕТСКИХ СТИХОВ ALISON CUNNINGHAM FROM HER BOY For the long nights you lay awake And watched for my unworthy sake: For your most comfortable hand That led me through the uneven land: For all the story-books you read: For all the pains you comforted: For all you pitied, all you bore, In sad and happy days of yore: - My second Mother, my first Wife, The angel of my infant life - From the sick child, now well and old, Take, nurse, the little book you hold! And grant it, Heaven, that all who read May find as dear a nurse at need, And every child who lists my rhyme, In the bright, fireside, nursery clime, May hear it in as kind a voice As made my childish days rejoice! R. L. S. ЭЛИСОН КАННИНГЭМ ОТ ЕЕ МАЛЬЧИКА За ночи те, когда ты не спала (Заботе обо мне их отдала), За руку ту, что в путь меня вела (Земля такой неровною была), За книги те, что мне ты вслух читала, За то, что боль мою всегда снимала, За то, что няней ты была моей Среди печальных и счастливых дней: Вторая Мама, первая Жена И ангел детства моего сполна, - От мальчика, который взрослым стал, Прими ту книжку, что я написал! Пускай, о Небо, всякий, кто прочтет, Себе такую няню же найдет, Пусть каждый, кто читал стихи мои Там, где горят каминные огни, Прислушается к голосу тому И радуется детству моему! Р. Л. С. Перевод В. Николаева TO ALISON CUNNINGHAM К ЭЛИСОН КАННИНГЭМ BED IN SUMMER In winter I get up at night And dress by yellow candle-light. In summer quite the other way, I have to go to bed by day. I have to go to bed and see The birds still hopping on the tree, Or hear the grown-up people's feet Still going past me in the street. And does it not seem hard to you, When all the sky is clear and blue, And I should like so much to play, To have to go to bed by day? В КРОВАТИ ЛЕТОМ Зимою я встаю в ночи Под желтым пламенем свечи. Но все иначе летом - я Ложусь в кровать при свете дня. Ложусь в кровать и на ветвях Я вижу прыгающих птах, И слух все время ловит мой Шаги людей на мостовой. И разве мне не тяжело, Когда на небе так светло, И очень хочется играть, Но надо мне идти в кровать? A THOUGHT It is very nice to think The world is full of meat and drink, With little children saying grace In every Christian kind of place. РАЗМЫШЛЕНИЕ Размышляя, счастлив я: Еды мир полон и питья. И благодарность так проста В краях, где веруют в Христа*. * Имеется в виду распространенная во время написания стихотворения молитва перед едой и после еды (примечание составителя). AT THE SEA-SIDE When I was down beside the sea A wooden spade they gave to me To dig the sandy shore. My holes were empty like a cup. In every hole the sea came up, Till it could come no more. НА БЕРЕГУ МОРЯ Внизу, у моря я гулял, У взрослых я лопатку брал, В песке там ямки рыл. Ни капли в чашках тех пустых. Вдруг море поднималось в них, Пока хватало сил. YOUNG NIGHT-THOUGHT All night long, and every night, When my mama puts out the light, I see the people marching by, As plain as day before my eye. Armies and emperor and kings, All carrying different kinds of things, And marching in so grand a way, You never saw the like by day. So fine a show was never seen At the great circus on the green; For every kind of beast and man Is marching in that caravan. As first they move a little slow, But still the faster on they go, And still beside me close I keep Until we reach the town of Sleep. МЫСЛЬ В НАЧАЛЕ НОЧИ В любую ночь – один сюжет: Когда мне мама гасит свет, Я вижу множество людей, Так ясно, словно это день. Сам император, короли Вещей сто разных понесли, И войска марширует строй – Днем не увидишь марш такой. Увидеть это не могу В огромном цирке на лугу; Зверье и люди разных стран – Шагает этот караван. Вначале вовсе не спешат, А после все быстрей их шаг. Никак нельзя расстаться нам, Пока не входим в город Сна. WHOLE DUTY OF CHILDREN A child should always say what's true And speak when he is spoken to, And behave mannerly at table; At least as far as he is able. ОБЯЗАННОСТИ ДЕТЕЙ Ребенок, он не должен врать, А спросят – надо отвечать, Сидеть прилично за столом, Насколько есть способность в том. RAIN The rain is falling all around, It falls on field and tree, It rains on the umbrellas here, And on the ships at sea. ДОЖДЬ Дождь заливает все вокруг – И в рощах, и в полях. На наши льется он зонты И на суда в морях. PIRATE STORY Three of us afloat in the meadow by the swing, Three of us abroad in the basket on the lea. Winds are in the air, they are blowing in the spring, And waves are on the meadow like the waves there are at sea. Where shall we adventure, to-day that we're afloat, Wary of the weather and steering by a star? Shall it be to Africa, a-steering of the boat, To Providence, or Babylon or off to Malabar? Hi! but here's a squadron a-rowing on the sea - Cattle on the meadow a-charging with a roar! Quick, and we'll escape them, they're as mad as they can be, The wicket is the harbour and the garden is the shore. ПИРАТСКАЯ ИСТОРИЯ Плыли мы по лугу, плыли мы втроем, Плыли мы в корзине теплою порой. Ветры дули в небе тем весенним днем, Ветры над травой, как ветры над водой. Но куда должны мы с луга отплывать, Направлять наш курс в какую из сторон? Может, будут Африка наше судно ждать, Остров Провидения, равнина Вавилон? Эй! На нас эскадра грозная плывет, На лугу коровы яростно мычат. Мы бежим от них, дав судну задний ход. Порт у нас калитка, а наш берег – сад. FOREIGN LANDS Up into the cherry tree Who should climb but little me? I held the trunk with both my hands And looked abroad in foreign lands. I saw the next door garden lie, Adorned with flowers, before my eye, And many pleasant places more That I had never seen before. I saw the dimpling river pass And be the sky's blue looking-glass; The dusty roads go up and down With people tramping in to town. If I could find a higher tree Farther and farther I should see, To where the grown-up river slips Into the sea among the ships, To where the road on either hand Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five And all the playthings come alive. НЕЗНАКОМЫЕ СТРАНЫ Кто на вишню залезал? Конечно, я, еще так мал. Ствол обхватил я, и видна Мне незнакомая страна. Я увидал в саду, что рядом, Цветы, закрытые оградой, И много чу'дных мест, друзья, Каких не видел раньше я. Я вижу речку, что течет И отражает небосвод; Дороги пыльные, и там Идут все к городским домам. А выше дерево найду, Намного дальше я зайду, Где речка та, струясь, росла И плавно в море перешла, И где помогут все пути В страну чудесную прийти, Где на обед нас в пять зовут И где игрушки оживут. WINDY NIGHTS Whenever the moon and stars are set, Whenever the wind is high, All night long in the dark and wet, A man goes riding by. Late in the night when the fires are out, Why does he gallop and gallop about? Whenever the trees are crying aloud, And ships are tossed at sea, By, on the highway, low and loud, By at the gallop goes he. By at the gallop he goes, and then By he comes back at the gallop again. ВЕТРЕНЫЕ НОЧИ Когда только звезды горят и луна, И ветер один в вышине, Дорогой ночной, что сыра и темна, Летит человек на коне. И в позднюю ночь, где вокруг ни огня, Зачем он так гонит и гонит коня? Когда все деревья так сильно скрипят И ветер качает суда, То тихо, то громко копыта стучат – Галопом он мчится всегда. Галопом он мчится, не зная преград, И тем же галопом он скачет назад. TRAVEL I should like to rise and go Where the golden apples grow; - Where below another sky Parrot islands anchored lie, And, watched by cockatoos and goats, Lonely Crusoes building boats; - Where in sunshine reaching out Eastern cities, miles about, Are with mosque and minaret Among sandy gardens set, And the rich goods from near and far Hang for sale in the bazaar; - Where the Great Wall round China goes, And on one side the desert blows, And with the voice and bell and drum, Cities on the other hum; - Where are forests hot as fire, Wide as England, tall as a spire, Full of apes and cocoa-nuts And the negro hunters' huts; - Where the knotty crocodile Lies and blinks in the Nile, And the red flamingo flies Hunting fish before his eyes; - Where in jungles near and far, Man-devouring tigers are, Lying close and giving ear Lest the hunt be drawing near, Or a comer-by be seen Swinging in the palanquin; - Where among the desert sands Some deserted city stands, All its children, sweep and prince, Grown to manhood ages since, Not a foot in street or house, Not a stir of child or mouse, And when kindly falls the night, In all the town no spark of light. There I'll come when I'm a man With a camel caravan; Light a fire in the gloom Of some dusty dining-room; See the pictures on the walls, Heroes fights and festivals; And in a corner find the toys Of the old Egyptian boys. ПУТЕШЕСТВИЕ Я хочу в края иные – Апельсины золотые Там растут, в морях бывает Даже остров попугаев; Стадо коз держа с собою, Робинзоны лодки строят; Солнце в небесах, высо‘ко, Греет города Востока, Где пески и минареты, Все садами разодеты, И повсюду на базары Продавать везут товары; Там Стена вблизи Китая От пустыни закрывает Бубнов звон, колоколов, Шум незримых городов; Лес там жарче всех огней, Шире Англии моей И длиннющих шпилей выше – В нем у негров много хижин; Там зубастый крокодил Лег и, щурясь, смотрит в Нил, И фламинго красный пищу, Рыб в воде, летая, ищет; В джунглях там, среди ветвей Тигры ждут к себе людей, Молча слушают, чтоб съесть, Нет охотников ли здесь Или кто-нибудь в долине Держит путь на паланкине; Посреди песков, забыт, Древний город там стоит – Каждый из его ребят Повзрослел века назад; В нем сплошная тишина, Даже мышь здесь не слышна, И, когда уходит свет, Ни огня в окошках нет. Но приду, как взрослым стану, Я с верблюдов караваном, Свет зажгу своей рукой В пыльной комнате пустой; И увижу я картины Битв и праздников старинных, И игрушки, что забыты В годы Древнего Египта. SINGING Of speckled eggs the birdie sings And nests among the trees; The sailor sings of ropes and things In ships upon the seas. The children sing in far Japan, The children sing in Spain; The organ with the organ man Is singing in the rain. ПЕНИЕ Поет нам пташка о птенцах, Гнездясь среди ветвей; Моряк о тросах и снастях Поет среди морей. А дети в Токио поют, В Испании – кругом! Шарманка и шарманщик тут Запели под дождем. LOOKING FORWARD When I am grown to man's estate I shall be very proud and great, And tell the other girls and boys Not to meddle with my toys. ГЛЯДЯ ВПЕРЕД Простившись с детством со своим, Я гордым стану и большим. Начну я детям запрещать Свои игрушки в руки брать. A GOOD PLAY We built a ship upon the stairs All made of the back-bedroom chairs, And filled it full of soft pillows To go a-sailing on the billows. We took a saw and several nails, And water in the nursery pails; And Tom said, "Let us also take An apple and a slice of cake" - Which was enough for Tom and me To go a-sailing on, till tea. We sailed along for days and days, And had the very best of plays; But Tom fell out and hurt his knee, So there was no one left but me. ХОРОШАЯ ИГРА Корабль построили мы вместе, Все сделав из чуланных кресел, Его подушками набили И по волнам на нем поплыли. Нашли мы гвозди и пилу, Ведерки - в детской на полу. И Том сказал: "Наш путь далек - Мы пирога возьмем кусок". Должно нам этого хватить, Чтоб по морям до чая плыть. Мы плыли день, потом – второй, Довольны были мы игрой; Но Том, упав, расшиб колено, А я один плыл неизменно. WHERE GO THE BOATS? Dark brown is the river, Golden is the sand. It flows along for ever, With trees on either hand. Green leaves a-floating, Castles of the foam, Boats of mine a-boating - Where will all come home? On goes the river And out past the mill, Away down the valley, Away down the hill. Away down the river, A hundred miles or more, Other little children Shall bring my boats ashore. КУДА ИДУТ КОРАБЛИКИ? Песок золотоватый, Коричневый цвет волн. Стоят деревья рядом У той реки кругом. Растут дворцы из пены, И листья там плывут. Кораблики я сделал - Куда они идут? Плывут они по речке - Вот мельница видна. А дальше – у долины, А дальше - у холма. Струится эта речка… Пройдет сто миль, и тут Совсем другие дети На берег их возьмут. AUNTIE’S SKIRTS Whenever Auntie moves around, Her dresses make a curious sound; They trail behind her up the floor, And trundle after through the door. ПОДОЛЫ ТЕТИНЫХ ПЛАТЬЕВ С собой приносит тетя вдруг Шуршанья необычный звук. Подолы тянутся за нею И исчезают с ней за дверью. THE LAND OF COUNTERPANE When I was sick and lay a-bed, I had two pillows at my head, And all my toys beside me lay, To keep me happy all the day. And sometimes for an hour or so I watched my leaden soldiers go, With different uniforms and drills, Among the bed-clothes, through the hills; And sometimes sent my ships in fleets All up and down among the sheets; Or brought my trees and houses out, And planted cities all about. I was the giant great and still That sits upon the pillow-hill, And sees before him, dale and plain, The pleasant land of counterpane. СТРАНА ЛЬНЯНОГО ПОКРЫВАЛА Когда лежал я весь больной – Подушки две за головой, Со мною все игрушки были, Они мне радость приносили. Я целый час смотреть был рад На марширующих солдат – По одеялам, через холм, В мундирах самых разных форм. Порой качал меж простыней Я вверх и вниз флот кораблей, Иль я дома, деревья брал И города я воздвигал. Титаном нравилось быть мне, Сидящим на большом холме, И мне долина открывала Страну льняного покрывала. THE LAND OF NOD From breakfast on through all the day At home among my friends I stay; But every night I go abroad Afar into the land of Nod. All by myself I have to go, With none to tell me what to do - All alone beside the streams And up the mountain-sides of dreams. The strangest things are these for me, Both things to eat and things to see, And many frightening sights abroad Till morning in the land of Nod. Try as I like to find the way, I never can get back by day, Nor can remember plain and clear The curious music that I hear. СТРАНА ДРЕМОТЫ Съев завтрак, до ночных огней Я дома и в кругу друзей, Но наступает ночь, ложусь, В страну Дремоты ухожу. В себя я ухожу во сне, Не услыхав, что делать мне, Но вдоль потоков я готов Один идти на склоны снов. И очень странно для меня, Что я здесь ем, что вижу я; Картин пугающих пора В стране Дремоты, до утра. Как не ищу туда пути, Назад весь день мне не прийти, И ясно не припомнить мне Мелодий, слышанных во сне. MY SHADOW I have a little shadow that goes in and out with me, And what can be the use of him is more than I can see. He is very, very like me from the heels up to the head; And I see him jump before me, when I jump into my bed. The funniest thing about him is the way he likes to grow - Not at all like proper children, which is always very slow; For he sometimes shoots up taller like an india-rubber ball, And he sometimes goes so little that there's none of him at all. He hasn't got a notion of how children ought to play, And can only make a fool of me in every sort of way. He stays so close behind me, he's a coward you can see; I'd think shame to stick to nursie as that shadow sticks to me! One morning, very early, before the sun was up, I rose and found the shining dew on every buttercup; But my lazy little shadow, like an arrant sleepy-head, Had stayed at home behind me and was fast asleep in bed. МОЯ ТЕНЬ Есть у меня малютка-тень, что ходит вслед за мной, А в чем от этого мне толк, не знает разум мой. Она от ног до головы такая же, как я; Бросаюсь вечером в постель, но раньше – тень моя. Забавно очень мне глядеть на то, как тень растет, Не потихонечку, как мы, - нет, нет, наоборот; Она подпрыгнет быстро вверх, так быстро, словно мяч, Но после станет так мала, что не найти, хоть плачь. А как по правилам играть – не знает тень о том И может сделать дураком меня любым путем. Трусишка прочь не отойдет, все время там, где я, – Я постыдился бы ходить за няней так, друзья. Однажды до зари я встал, тогда, когда кругом Сияли капельки росы на лютике любом. Ну а моя лентяйка-тень предпочитала спать - Оставшись дома за спиной, опять легла в кровать. SYSTEM Every night my prayers I say, And get my dinner every day; And every day that I've been good, I get an orange after food. The child that is not clean and neat, With lots of toys and things to eat, He is a naughty child, I'm sure - Or else his dear papa is poor. ПРАВИЛА Всегда молюсь я перед сном, Всегда обедаю я днем; И, если я – примерный сын, Дадут всегда мне апельсин. А тот, чьи руки не чисты Среди игрушек и еды, Ребенок он совсем дурной – Иль папа у него плохой. A GOOD BOY I woke before the morning, I was happy all the day, I never said an ugly word, but smiled and stuck to play. And now at last the sun is going down behind the wood, And I am very happy, for I know that I've been good. My bed is waiting cool and fresh, with linen smooth and fair, And I must be off to sleepsin-by, and not forget my prayer. I know that, till to-morrow I shall see the sun arise, No ugly dream shall fright my mind, no ugly sight my eyes. But slumber hold me tightly till I waken in the dawn, And hear the thrushes singing in the lilacs round the lawn. ХОРОШИЙ МАЛЬЧИК Проснувшись рано утром, весь день я счастлив был. Не говорил я слов дурных, играл я и шутил. Когда же закатилось ночью солнце за леса, Я знал, какой я добрый, и радовался сам. И свежая, и чистая готова мне кровать - Конечно, про молитву я не стану забывать. Я знаю, завтра солнце в небеса опять взойдет. Ко мне ни сон дурной, ни скверный образ не придёт. Покой меня обнимет, а потом я встать готов, Услышав, как дрозды поют в сирени у лугов. ESCAPE AT BEDTIME The lights from the parlour and kitchen shone out Through the blinds and the windows and bars; And high overhead and all moving about, There were thousands of millions of stars. There ne'er were such thousands of leaves on a tree, Nor of people in church or the Park, As the crowds of the stars that looked down upon me, And that glittered and winked in the dark. The Dog, and the Plough, and the Hunter, and all, And the star of the sailor, and Mars, These shown in the sky, and the pail by the wall Would be half full of water and stars. They saw me at last, and they chased me with cries, And they soon had me packed into bed; But the glory kept shining and bright in my eyes, And the stars going round in my head. НОЧНОЕ БЕГСТВО Из спальни c гостиной доходит свеченье Сквозь шторы, решетки окна, А над головой, всё время в движенье, Толпа звезд далеких видна. И нет столько листьев в лесу на ветвях, Людей ни в церквях, ни в садах, Как тысячи звезд, что глядят на меня, Мигая мне там, в небесах. Большая Медведица мне видна, Звезда моряка и Пес. Они далеко, но ведро у окна Полно и воды, и звезд. Меня углядели, догнали впотьмах И положили в кровать, Но звезды горят у меня в глазах, Их свет продолжает сиять. MARCHING SONG Bring the comb and play upon it! Marching, here we come! Willie cocks his highland bonnet, Johnnie beats the drum. Mary Jane commands the party, Peter leads the rear; Feet in time, alert and hearty, Each a Grenadier! All in the most martial manner Marching double-quick; While the napkin, like a banner, Waves upon the stick! Here's enough of fame and pillage, Great commander Jane! Now that we've been round the village, Let's go home again. МАРШ На расческе марш играют! Марширует взвод! Вилли шапочкой стреляет, В барабан Джон бьет. Джейн командует отрядом, Питер тыл забрал; Каждый, кто шагает рядом, Гренадером стал! Каждый, кто шагает с нами, В марше всё быстрей; Палка есть, висит, как знамя, Сам платок на ней! Нашей славы нету выше, Командир ты мой! Раз прошли вокруг домишек, То пора домой. THE COW The friendly cow, all red and white, I love with all my heart: She gives me cream with all her might, To eat with apple-tart. She wanders lowing here and there, And yet she cannot stray, All in the pleasant open air, The pleasant light of day; And blown by all the winds that pass And wet with all the showers, She walks among the meadow grass And eats the meadow flowers. КОРОВА Рыжа корова и бела - Люблю я всей душой. Она и сливок мне дала, Чтоб ел пирог я свой. Бредет, мыча, то здесь, то там, Знакомым ей путем, По ароматным по лесам Прекрасным летним днем. От ливней, что прошли, влажна, Ветрами обдана, Среди лугов идет одна И ест цветы она. Переводы В. Николаева HAPPY THOUGHT The world is so full of a number of things, I'm sure we should all be as happy as kings. СЧАСТЛИВАЯ МЫСЛЬ Как много всего на просторах земли, Мы можем быть счастливы,как короли. Перевод Л. Зимана THE WIND I saw you toss the kites on high And blow the birds about the sky; And all around I heard you pass, Like ladies' skirts across the grass - O wind, a-blowing all day long, O wind, that sings so loud a song! I saw the different things you did, But always you yourself you hid. I felt you push, I heard you call, I could not see yourself at all - O wind, a-blowing all day long, O wind, that sings so loud a song! O you that are so strong and cold, O blower, are you young or old? Are you a beast of field and tree, Or just a stronger child than me? O wind, a-blowing all day long, O wind, that sings so loud a song! ВЕТЕР Ты в небеса воздушный змей Запустишь волею своей, И шум везде я слышу твой, Как шелест юбок над травой. О ветер, что дует всю ночь напролет, О ветер, что громкую песню поет! Твои дела видны для нас, Но сам ты прячешься от глаз. Толкнуть ты можешь и позвать, Но мне тебя не отыскать. О ветер, что дует всю ночь напролет, О ветер, что громкую песню поет! Несешь и холод ты, и жар. Скажи, ты молод или стар? Кто ты – зверь леса и полей? Иль ты – дитя, меня сильней? О ветер, что дует всю ночь напролет, О ветер, что громкую песню поет! KEEPSAKE MILL Over the borders, a sin without pardon, Breaking the branches and crawling below, Out through the breach in the wall of the garden, Down by the banks of the river we go. Here is a mill with the humming of thunder, Here is the weir with the wonder of foam, Here is the sluice with the race running under - Marvellous places, though handy to home! Sounds of the village grow stiller and stiller, Stiller the note of the birds on the hill; Dusty and dim are the eyes of the miller, Deaf are his ears with the moil of the mill. Years may go by, and the wheel in the river Wheel as it wheels for us, children, to-day, Wheel and keep roaring and foaming for ever Long after all of the boys are away. Home for the Indies, and home from the ocean, Heroes and soldiers we all will come home; Still we shall find the old mill wheel in motion, Turning and churning that river to foam. You with the bean that I gave when we quarrelled, I with your marble of Saturday last, Honoured and old and all gaily apparelled, Here we shall meet and remember the past. МЕЛЬНИЦА НА ПАМЯТЬ Ветви ломая (грех без пощады!), Дальше ползти очень нравится нам, И сквозь дыру садовой ограды Мы проберемся к речным берегам. Мельница есть над этой рекою, Пены полна под запрудой вода, Движется шлюз под пенной водою – Здесь, возле дома, что за места! Звуки деревни всё тише и тише, Тише и пение птиц на холмах; Уши у мельника в шуме не слышат, Да и от пыли все смутно в глазах. Годы пройдут, только мельница эта Будет крутиться совсем, как сейчас, Будет вода свежей пеной одета Для новых мальчиков, словно для нас. Из дальней Индии и с океана Мы как герои вернемся домой; Мельница наша скрипит неустанно Там же, над этой пеной речной. Будет с тобою моя монета, Со мной – шарик маленький твой. Мы, старики, что почтенно одеты, Все вспомним у мельницы той. GOOD AND BAD CHILDREN Children, you are very little, And your bones are very brittle; If you would grow great and stately, You must try to walk sedately. You must still be bright and quiet, And content with simple diet; And remain, through all bewild'ring, Innocent and honest children. Happy hearts and happy faces, Happy play in grassy places - That was how in ancient ages, Children grew to kings and sages. But the unkind and the unruly, And the sort who eat unduly, They must never hope for glory - Theirs is quite a different story! Cruel children, crying babies, All grow up as geese and gabies, Hated, as their age increases, By their nephews and their nieces. ХОРОШИЕ И ПЛОХИЕ ДЕТИ Дети, вы еще малютки, Ваши кости очень хрупки; Чтобы лучше вам расти, Статно вы должны идти, Быть должны всегда спокойны И едой простой довольны; Оставаться вы должны Непорочны и честны. Лица, что глядят счастливо, Игры, что идут красиво, – Словно в пору древних дней, Дети вырастут в царей. Тем, кто поступает плохо, Кто ест мало или много, Тем о славе не мечтать – Их другое будет ждать! Скоро сделаетесь сами Простаками, дурачками – Лишь презренье ждет таких От племянников своих. FOREIGN CHILDREN Little Indian, Sioux, or Crow, Little frosty Eskimo, Little Turk or Japanee, Oh! don't you wish that you were me? You have seen the scarlet trees And the lions over seas; You have eaten ostrich eggs, And turned the turtle off their legs. Such a life is very fine, But it's not so nice as mine: You must often as you trod, Have wearied not to be abroad. You have curious things to eat, I am fed on proper meat; You must dwell upon the foam, But I am safe and live at home. Little Indian, Sioux or Crow, Little frosty Eskimo, Little Turk or Japanee, Oh! don't you wish that you were me? ИНОСТРАННЫЕ ДЕТИ Дети Индии, Фармозы, Сиу или эскимосы, Дети Турций и Японий, Не хотите стать вы мною? Вы видали у морей Львов и алый цвет ветвей, Яйца страусов съедали, С черепахами играли. Жизнь прекрасна, верю я, Но не так ведь, как моя: Вам в одних местах гулять, За границей не бывать. Ждет вас странная еда, Я же мясом сыт всегда; Вы живете по-другому, Я же безопасен дома. Дети Индии, Фармозы, Сиу или эскимосы, Дети Турций и Японий, Не хотите стать вы мною? Переводы В. Николаева THE SUN’S TRAVELS The sun is not a-bed, when I At night upon my pillow lie; Still round the earth his way he takes, And morning after morning makes. While here at home, in shining day, We round the sunny garden play, Each little Indian sleepy-head Is being kissed and put to bed. And when at eve I rise form tea, Day dawns beyond the Atlantic Sea; And all the children in the West Are getting up and being dressed. ПУТЕШЕСТВИЕ СОЛНЦА Я лег, а солнце не легло. Ему по-прежнему светло. Оно идет вокруг Земли, Чтоб было утро там, вдали. Когда у нас в саду игра, Индийским детям спать пора. Их будут на ночь целовать И спать укладывать в кровать. Когда я сплю и полночь бьет, За морем новый день встает, И в ранний свежий час утра Встает с постелей детвора. Перевод Игн. Ивановского THE LAMPLIGHTER My tea is nearly ready and the sun has left the sky; It's time to take the window to see Leerie going by; For every night at teatime and before you take your seat, With lantern and with ladder he comes posting up the street. Now Tom would be a driver and Maria go to sea, And my papa's a banker and as rich as he can be; But I, when I am stronger and can choose what I'm to do, O Leerie, I'll go round at night and light the lamps with you! For we are very lucky, with a lamp before the door, And Leerie stops to light it as he lights so many more; And О! before you hurry by with ladder and with light; O Leerie, see a little child and nod to him to-night! ФОНАРЩИК Мой чай почти готов, уже темнеет небосвод – Пора смотреть в окно на то, как Лири к нам идет; Когда еще не надо нам сидеть всем за столом, По улице он с лестницей идет и с фонарем. Карету будет Том водить, Марии - в море плыть, А папа мой – банкир, ему богатым надо быть; Когда же я смогу все, что мне делать, сам решать, Хочу я фонари с тобой, о Лири, зажигать! Довольны мы, что тьма к нам не заглянет на порог, А Лири прекращает все – так много он зажег; Когда уходишь Лири, ты, зажегший нам огни, То маленького мальчика заметь и лишь кивни! MY BED IS A BOAT My bed is like a little boat; Nurse helps me in when I embark; She girds me in my sailor's coat And starts me in the dark. At night I go on board and say Good-night to all my friends on shore; I shut my eyes and sail away And see and hear no more. And sometimes things to bed I take, As prudent sailors have to do; Perhaps a slice of wedding-cake, Perhaps a toy or two. All night across the dark we steer; But when the day returns at last, Safe in my room beside the pier, I find my vessel fast. ЛОДКА-КРОВАТЬ Как лодка, мне моя кровать, И няня потому Придет тельняшку мне подать И плыть пошлет во тьму. Я «Доброй ночи!» всем друзьям Скажу на берегу, И ничего не вижу я, И слышать не могу. Могу с собою вещи брать – Обычай моряка; То две игрушки взял в кровать, То ломтик пирожка. Всю ночь я в темноте блуждал, Но снова день глядит. Я вижу в комнате причал, И лодка там стоит. THE MOON The moon has a face like the clock in the hall; She shines on thieves on the garden wall, On streets and fields and harbour quays, And birdies asleep in the forks of the trees. The squalling cat and the squeaking mouse, The howling dog by the door of the house, The bat that lies in bed at noon, All love to be out by the light of the moon. But all of the things that belong to the day Cuddle to sleep to be out of her way; And flowers and children close their eyes Till up in the morning the sun shall arise. ЛУНА Лицо у луны - как стенной циферблат; Глядит на воров, что залезли в наш сад. Свет лунный на улицах и на полях, На пташках, что дремлют, укрывшись в ветвях. Писклявая мышь, визг устроивший кот, Собака, завывшая возле ворот, Летучая мышь, что весь день видит сны, - Все рады они появленью луны. Но те, кто к дневному любовью полны, Все прячутся в сон, уходя от луны; Глаза закрывают цветы, детвора, Ведь солнце на небо вернется с утра. THE SWING How do you like to go up in a swing, Up in the air so blue? Oh, I do think it the pleasantest thing Ever a child can do! Up in the air and over the wall, Till I can see so wide, River and trees and cattle and all Over the countryside - Till I look down on the garden green, Down on the roof so brown - Up in the air I go flying again, Up in the air and down! КАЧЕЛИ Нравится вам на качелях и ввысь, К синему небу взлетать? О, я не видел за целую жизнь, Что лучше детям искать! В небо наверх, выше стены, Чтобы увидел все я. Речка, и лес, и стадо видны, Сельской округи поля. Сад я зеленый внизу различу, Там, под коричневой крышей. Вверх я опять вновь в небо взлечу И опущусь вновь ниже! TIME TO RISE A birdie with a yellow bill Hopped upon my window sill, Cocked his shining eye and said: "Ain't you 'shamed, you sleepy-head!" ПОРА ВСТАВАТЬ Утром с желтым клювом птица На мое окно садится И, попрыгав, говорит: "Соня, соня, что за стыд!" LOOKING-GLASS RIVER Smooth it glides upon its travel, Here a wimple, there a gleam - O the clean gravel! O the smooth stream! Sailing blossoms, silver fishes, Pave pools as clear as air - How a child wishes To live down there! We can see our colored faces Floating on the shaken pool Down in cool places, Dim and very cool; Till a wind or water wrinkle, Dipping marten, plumping trout, Spreads in a twinkle And blots all out. See the rings pursue each other; All below grows black as night, Just as if mother Had blown out the light! Patience, children, just a minute - See the spreading circles die; The stream and all in it Will clear by-and-by. ЗЕРКАЛЬНАЯ РЕКА На реке – волны скольженье, Рябь и светлая вода. Гладко теченье! Галька чиста! Вот серебряные рыбы, Свежесть в синей глубине - Дети могли бы Жить здесь на дне! Мы увидим: наши лица Нарисованы в воде. Холод струится, Тускло везде. Ветер гладь воды наморщит - Пятна, только и всего. Нет нас там больше, Ни одного. Кольца лишь во тьме незваной, Ничего, как ночью, нет - Так, будто мама Гасит нам свет. Лишь минута – и терпенье! - Те круги, они умрут; В этом теченье Всё тут как тут. FAIRY BREAD Come up here, O dusty feet! Here is fairy bread to eat. Here in my retiring room, Children, you may dine On the golden smell of broom And the shade of pine; And when you have eaten well, Fairy stories hear and tell. ВОЛШЕБНЫЙ ХЛЕБ Жду вас всех сегодня здесь, Чтоб волшебный хлеб поесть. Мы пойдем в мой тайный дом, Вы поесть должны Под ракитовым кустом И в тени сосны. А когда закончим есть, То расскажем сказки здесь. FROM A RAILWAY CARRIAGE Faster than fairies, faster than witches, Bridges and houses, hedges and ditches; And charging along like troops in a battle All through the meadows the horses and cattle: All of the sights of the hill and the plain Fly as thick as driving rain; And ever again, in the wink of an eye, Painted stations whistle by. Here is a child who clambers and scrambles, All by himself and gathering brambles; Here is a tramp who stands and gazes; And here is the green for stringing the daisies! Here is a cart runaway in the road Lumping along with man and load; And here is a mill, and there is a river: Each a glimpse and gone forever! ИЗ ОКНА ВАГОНА Феи быстрее, ведьмы быстрее Мосты и дома, ограды, аллеи; Несутся, как будто в битве отряды, Через луга и кони, и стадо. Рядом летят холмы и долины Так, словно струи сильного ливня; И, только миг глаза поглядят, Станции быстро вдаль просвистят. Мальчик цепляется в гонке той дикой – Он собирает себе ежевику; Тот, кто гуляет, встанет и взглянет; Лужайка ромашки, как струны, натянет! Прямо назад мчится телега, Грузом полна и везет человека; Мельница есть возле реки – Только мелькнут и уже далеки! WINTER-TIME Late lies the wintry sun a-bed, A frosty, fiery sleepy-head; Blinks but an hour or two; and then, A blood-red orange, sets again. Before the stars have left the skies, At morning in the dark I rise; And shivering in my nakedness, By the cold candle, bathe and dress. Close by the jolly fire I sit To warm my frozen bones a bit; Or with a reindeer-sled, explore The colder countries round the door. When to go out, my nurse doth wrap Me in my comforter and cap; The cold wind burns my face, and blows Its frosty pepper up my nose. Black are my steps on silver sod; Thick blows my frosty breath abroad; And tree and house, and hill and lake, Are frosted like a wedding cake. ЗИМНЯЯ ПОРА Зимою солнце (ну и соня!) Не хочет быть на небосклоне; Там апельсин багряный тот Лишь час пробудет и уйдет. Сияют звезды в небесах, И утром я встаю впотьмах; Дрожа, я моюсь нагишом, И вытираюсь я потом. К огню веселому я сяду И буду согреваться рядом; Иль, санки взяв, у дома стану Гулять я по холодным странам. И будет няня надевать Мне шарф и шапку, чтоб гулять; Но обожжет лицо мороз, Ударит ветер прямо в нос. На серебре следы чернеют, И ледяным дыханьем веет; А дом и пруд, холм и лесок Покрыты пудрой, как пирог. THE HAYLOFT Through all the pleasant meadow-side The grass grew shoulder-high, Till the shining scythes went far and wide And cut it down to dry. Those green and sweetly smelling crops They led the waggons home; And they piled them here in mountain tops For mountaineers to roam. Here is Mount Clear, Mount Rusty-Nail, Mount Eagle and Mount High; - The mice that in these mountains dwell, No happier are than I! Oh, what a joy to clamber there, Oh, what a place for play, With the sweet, the dim, the dusty air, The happy hills of hay! СЕНОВАЛ Те травы на лугу росли, Поднявшись высоко, Покуда косы не пришли, Их срезали легко. Потом их привезли во двор С телег в сарай свалить И превратить в вершины гор, Чтоб горцам там бродить. Гора есть Рыжий Коготок И есть гора Орел; Нашли там мыши свой порог, И радость я нашел. Люблю на горы залезать, Играть приятно здесь И пыльной сладостью дышать, Где кучи сена есть. FAREWELL TO THE FARM The coach is at the door at last; The eager children, mounting fast And kissing hands, in chorus sing: Good-bye, good-bye, to everything! To house and garden, field and lawn, The meadow-gates we swang upon, To pump and stable, tree and swing, Good-bye, good-bye, to everything! And fare you well for evermore, O ladder at the hayloft door, O hayloft where the cobwebs cling, Good-bye, good-bye, to everything! Crack goes the whip, and off we go; The trees and houses smaller grow; Last, round the woody turn we sing: Good-bye, good-bye, to everything! ПРОЩАНИЕ С СЕЛЬСКИМ ДОМОМ Стоит карета у ворот И нас, детей идущих, ждет. И все мы хором пропоем: Прощай, прощай, наш сельский дом! Прощайте, и поля, и сад, И дыры славные оград, Качели, хлев, и луг, и дол: Прощай, прощай, наш сельский дом! И я прощанье прошептал Тебе, любимый сеновал, Где паутина есть кругом: Прощай, прощай, наш сельский дом! Ударил хлыст, мы едем вдаль, А дом все меньше – как нам жаль. И возле леса мы споем: Прощай, прощай, наш сельский дом! NORTH-WEST PASSAGE ПУТЬ НА СЕВЕРО-ЗАПАД 1. GOOD-NIGHT Then the bright lamp is carried in, The sunless hours again begin; O'er all without, in field and lane, The haunted night returns again. Now we behold the embers flee About the firelit hearth; and see Our faces painted as we pass, Like pictures, on the window glass. Must we to bed indeed? Well then, Let us arise and go like men, And face with an undaunted tread The long black passage up to bed. Farewell, O brother, sister, sire! O pleasant party round the fire! The songs you sing, the tales you tell, Till far to-morrow, fare you well! 1. СПОКОЙНОЙ НОЧИ Вот лампу яркую зажгли – Часы дневные все прошли; И солнце удалилось прочь, Вернулась, нас пугая, ночь. И угасает в этот срок В камине каждый уголек; Пройдем, и в зеркале окна Картина наших лиц видна. Неужто нам ложиться спать? Раз так, должны мы с кресел встать. Бесстрашной поступью опять Я долгий путь начну в кровать. Прощайте, радость у огня И песни на исходе дня! Спокойной ночи, брат, сестра! Спокойной ночи! До утра! 2. SHADOW MARCH All around the house is the jet-black night; It stares through the window-pane; It crawls in the corners, hiding from the light, And it moves with the moving flame. Now my little heart goes a beating like a drum, With the breath of the Bogies in my hair; And all around the candle and the crooked shadows come, And go marching along up the stair. The shadow of the balusters, the shadow of the lamp, The shadow of the child that goes to bed - All the wicked shadows coming tramp, tramp, tramp, With the black night overhead. 2. МАРШ ТЕНЕЙ Дом окружив, вошел из-за стекла Кромешный мрак ночной, От света тихо прячется в углах, Крадется за свечой. Сердечко, словно барабан, стучит, В лоб дышит домовой, И тени крючковатые в ночи Идут наверх за мной. Тень балясин, тень лампы, и опять – Топ-топ-топ-топ! – их марширует строй. Ребенка тень, идущего в кровать, И мрак над головой. 3. IN PORT Last, to the chamber where I lie My fearful footsteps patter nigh, And come out from the cold and gloom Into my warm and cheerful room. There, safe arrived, we turn about To keep the coming shadows out, And close the happy door at last On all the perils that we past. Then, when mamma goes by to bed, She shall come in with tip-toe tread, And see me lying warm and fast And in the land of Nod at last. 3. В ПОРТУ В ту спальню, где всегда лежу, Я боязливо захожу. Покинул холод я и мглу, Вернулся к свету и теплу. Назад я повернусь тогда, Чтоб тени не вошли сюда, И дверь захлопну хорошо От страхов тех, что я прошел. К кровати мама подошла (Она на цыпочках вошла), Услышит – тихо я дышу, В стране Дремоты я лежу. Переводы В. Николаева THE CHILD ALONE РЕБЕНОК В ОДИНОЧЕСТВЕ THE UNSEEN PLAYMATE When children are playing alone on the green, In comes the playmate that never was seen. When children are happy and lonely and good, The Friend of the Children comes out of the wood. Nobody heard him, and nobody saw, His is a picture you never could draw, But he's sure to be present, abroad or at home, When children are happy and playing alone. He lies in the laurels, he runs on the grass, He sings when you tinkle the musical glass; Whene'er you are happy and cannot tell why, The Friend of the Children is sure to be by! He loves to be little, he hates to be big, 'T is he that inhabits the caves that you dig; 'T is he when you play with your soldiers of tin That sides with the Frenchmen and never can win. 'T is he, when at night you go off to your bed, Bids you go to sleep and not trouble your head; For wherever they're lying, in cupboard or shelf, 'T is he will take care of your playthings himself! НЕВИДИМЫЙ ДРУГ Когда на лугу ты играешь один, Приходит друг детства, который незрим. Когда в одиночестве нам хорошо, То Друг Всех Детей к нам из леса пришел. Никто не увидит его, не услышит, Портрета его ни один не напишет, Но он несомненно к тебе заходил, Когда ты был счастлив, хотя был один. Бежит по траве он и в лаврах лежит, Поет, если твой колокольчик звенит; Когда не поймешь ты смех радостный свой, То Друг Всех Детей точно рядом с тобой. Не хочет большим быть, он хочет быть мал, Живет он в пещерах, что ты раскопал; Когда ты в солдатики дома играл, Он был за французов и не побеждал. Когда же ты на ночь ложился в кровать, Тебе он давал без волнения спать; Игрушки на полках лежат, по шкафам, Но он ведь о них позаботится сам. MY SHIP AND I O it's I that am the captain of a tiny little ship, Of a ship that goes a sailing on the pond; And my ship it keeps a-turning all around and all about; But when I'm a little older, I shall find the secret out How to send my vessel sailing on beyond. For I mean to grow a little as the dolly at the helm, And the dolly I intend to come alive; And with him beside to help me, it's a-sailing I shall go, It's a-sailing on the water, when the jolly breezes blow And the vessel goes a dive-dive-dive. O it's then you'll see me sailing through the rushes and the reeds, And you'll hear the water singing at the prow; For beside the dolly sailor, I'm to voyage and explore, To land upon the island where no dolly was before, And to fire the penny cannon in the bow. МОЙ КОРАБЛЬ И Я Капитан я небольшого, небольшого корабля, Корабля, что может плыть лишь на пруду. Он там плавает по кругу, для него и места нет; Но когда я буду старше, то открою я секрет, Далеко свое я судно уведу. Стану крохотным, как кукла, что стоит здесь у руля, - Эту куклу собираюсь оживить. Вместе с нею мы сумеем мой корабль отправить в путь - Понесется по воде, и станут бризы рядом дуть, Из пруда корабль сможет мой уплыть. Вы увидите: плыву я в тростниках и камышах, Вы услышите: вода вокруг поет. Вместе с куклой-моряком начну просторы изучать, И мы к острову причалим, где не мог он побывать, - Пушка, стоящая пенни, там пальнет. MY KINGDOM Down by a shining water well I found a very little dell, No higher than my head. The heather and the gorse about In summer bloom were coming out, Some yellow and some red. I called the little pool a sea; The little hills were big to me; For I am very small. I made a boat, I made a town, I searched the caverns up and down, And named them one and all. And all about was mine, I said, The little sparrows overhead, The little minnows too. This was the world and I was king; For me the bees came by to sing, For me the swallows flew. I played there were no deeper seas, Nor any wider plains than these, Nor other kings than me. At last I heard my mother call Out from the house at evenfall, To call me home to tea. And I must rise and leave my dell, And leave my dimpled water well, And leave my heather blooms. Alas! and as my home I neared, How very big my nurse appeared. How great and cool the rooms! МОЕ КОРОЛЕВСТВО Под чистым ясным родником Я отыскал пологий склон, Чуть выше головы. Там пышно вереск расцветал – Немного желт, немного ал, Он рос среди травы. Я лужу морем звать решил, Стал холмик для меня большим, Поскольку был я мал. Я лодку, город сделал сам, Нашел вокруг немало ям, Названия им дал. И было все вокруг моим – Над головою воробьи, На рыб смотрел я вниз. Я королем был в той стране, И пчелы петь неслись ко мне, Петь ласточки неслись. И глубже не было морей, Других каких-то королей Совсем не может быть. Да только мама из окна Позвать, конечно же, должна Была меня чай пить. И должен склон покинуть я, Лощину, что была моя, Покинуть вереск вдруг. Опять вернулся я домой, Где няня сделалась большой, Где нет тепла вокруг! PICTURE-BOOKS IN WINTER Summer fading, winter comes - Frosty mornings, tingling thumbs, Window robins, winter rooks, And the picture story-books. Water now is turned to stone Nurse and I can walk upon; Still we find the flowing brooks In the picture story-books. All the pretty things put by, Wait upon the children's eye, Sheep and shepherds, trees and crooks, In the picture story-books. We may see how all things are Seas and cities, near and far, And the flying fairies' looks, In the picture story-books. How am I to sing your praise, Happy chimney-corner days, Sitting safe in nursery nooks, Reading picture story-books? КНИЖКИ С КАРТИНКАМИ ЗИМОЙ Лета нет, и край в снегах, От мороза дрожь в руках. На окно смог дрозд залезть… Книжки, где картинки есть. Камнем сделалась вода, С няней я хожу туда; Но ручьи струятся здесь - В книжках, где картинки есть. Все приятное для нас Ожидает детских глаз; Шлют пастух с овечкой весть В книжках, где картинки есть. Мы увидим тут всегда И моря, и города, Фей полет среди небес В книжках, где картинки есть. Как воспеть смогу хвалу Дням в каминном том углу? Я читал, спокоен весь, Книжки, где картинки есть. MY TREASURES These nuts, that I keep in the back of the nest, Where all my tin soldiers are lying at rest, Were gathered in Autumn by nursie and me In a wood with a well by the side of the sea. This whistle we made (and how clearly it sounds!) By the side of a field at the end of the grounds. Of a branch of a plane, with a knife of my own, It was nursie who made it, and nursie alone! The stone, with the white and the yellow and grey, We discovered I cannot tell how far away; And I carried it back although weary and cold, For though father denies it, I'm sure it is gold. But of all my treasures the last is the king, For there's very few children possess such a thing; And that is a chisel, both handle and blade, Which a man who was really a carpenter made. МОИ СОКРОВИЩА Орехи, что спрятал в коробке на дне (Лежат там солдатики, верные мне), Все собраны осенью няней и мной В лесу, у ключа, там, где берег морской. А этот свисток (звучно трели поют!) Был вырезан в поле на самом краю; Все сделала няня, она лишь одна, Мой нож перочинный для дела взяла. Тот камень, что много цветов совместил, Сказать не могу, как я долго тащил; Его дотащил, весь озябнув, я в дом - Хоть спорит отец, но есть золото в нем. А вот что король между этих вещей И редко найдется у прочих детей: Стамеска – и лезвие, и рукоять. Ее мне столяр подарил, чтоб играть. BLOCK CITY What are you able to build with your blocks? Castles and palaces, temples and docks. Rain may keep raining, and others go roam, But I can be happy and building at home. Let the sofa be mountains, the carpet be sea, There I'll establish a city for me: A kirk and a mill and a palace beside, And a harbour as well where my vessels may ride. Great is the palace with pillar and wall, A sort of a tower on the top of it all, And steps coming down in an orderly way To where my toy vessels lie safe in the bay. This one is sailing and that one is moored: Hark to the song of the sailors aboard! And see, on the steps of my palace, the kings Coming and going with presents and things! Now I have done with it, down let it go! All in a moment the town is laid low. Block upon block lying scattered and free, What it there left of my town by the sea? Yet as I saw it, I see it again, The kirk and the palace, the ships and the men, And as long as I live and where'er I may be, I'll always remember my town by the sea. ГОРОД ИЗ КУБИКОВ Что можно построить из кубиков нам? Хоть замки и доки, дворцы или храм. Пускай льется дождь, а идут все гулять, Я дома останусь, чтоб город создать. В ковре вижу море, а горы – в софе; Вот здесь и построю я город себе. Вот мельница, церковь, дворец чуть вдали, И порт – там, где будут мои корабли. Велик мой дворец со стеной и колонной, И башня над ним возвышается ровно. И плавно ступени спускаются, слиты, К моим кораблям, что в заливе укрыты. Один в море вышел, другой все стоит. Послушай-ка: песня на судне звучит! Взгляни: короли по ступеням зашли В дворец и подарки свои принесли! Теперь я все сделал, теперь все готово. Мгновенье одно – нету города снова. Разбросаны кубики как на просторе, И что же оставил тот город у моря? Я вижу опять, как я видел тогда, Ту церковь, дворец, и людей, и суда. Как долго б не жил я, и где я ни буду – Я город у моря вовек не забуду. Переводы В. Николаева THE LAND OF STORY-BOOKS At evening when the lamp is lit, Around the fire my parents sit; They sit at home and talk and sing, And do not play at anything. Now, with my little gun, I crawl All in the dark along the wall, And follow round the forest track Away behind the sofa back. There, in the night, where none can spy, All in my hunter's camp I lie, And play at books that I have read Till it is time to go to bed. These are the hills, these are the woods, These are my starry solitudes; And there the river by whose brink The roaring lions come to drink. I see the others far away As if in firelit camp they lay, And I, like to an Indian scout, Around their party prowled about. So when my nurse comes in for me, Home I return across the sea, And go to bed with backward looks At my dear land of Story-books. КНИЖНЫЕ СТРАНЫ У лампы за большим столом Садятся рядом вечерком. Поют, читают, говорят, Но не шумят и не шалят. Тогда, сжимая карабин, Лишь я во тьме крадусь один Тропинкой тесной и глухой Между диваном и стеной. Меня никто не видит там. Ложусь я в тихий мой вигвам. Объятый тьмой и тишиной, Я - в мире книг, прочтенных мной. Здесь есть леса и цепи гор, Сиянье звезд, пустынь простор - И львы к ручью на водопой Идут рычащею толпой. У лампы люди - ну точь-в-точь Как лагерь, свет струящий в ночь, А я - индейский следопыт - Крадусь неслышно, тьмой сокрыт… Но няня уж идет за мной. По морю я плыву домой, Печально глядя сквозь туман На берег мной прочтенных стран. Перевод Вл. Ходасевича под редакцией В. Николаева ARMIES IN FIRE The lamps now glitter down the street; Faintly sound the falling feet; And the blue even slowly falls About the garden trees and walls. Now in the falling of the gloom The red fire paints the empty room: And warmly on the roof it looks, And flickers on the back of books. Armies march by tower and spire Of cities blazing, in the fire; - Till as I gaze with staring eyes, The armies fall, the lustre dies. Then once again the glow returns; Again the phantom city burns; And down the red-hot valley, lo! The phantom armies marching go! Blinking embers, tell me true Where are those armies marching to, And what the burning city is That crumbles in your furnaces! АРМИИ В ОГНЕ Свет фонарей по мостовым, И ног шаги стучат по ним, И небо медленно темнеет Там, где и стены, и деревья. Огонь в тот час, почти ночной, Сияет в комнате пустой. На потолке видны огни, Они дрожат на полке книг. Идет у башен армий ряд, У городов, что все горят. И я смотрю с сияньем глаз, Но армий нет, и свет погас. Вот снова отблеск тот пылает, И город призрачный сгорает. И через раскаленный дол Вновь тех же армий марш прошел. Скажите, угольки, я жду, Куда те армии идут И что за город погибает Под печки яростным пыланьем. THE LITTLE LAND When at home alone I sit And am very tired of it, I have just to shut my eyes To go sailing through the skies - To go sailing far away To the pleasant Land of Play; To the fairy land afar Where the Little People are; Where the clover-tops are trees, And the rain-pools are the seas, And the leaves, like little ships, Sail about on tiny trips; And above the Daisy tree Through the grasses, High o'erhead the Bumble Bee Hums and passes. In that forest to and fro I can wander, I can go; See the spider and the fly, And the ants go marching by, Carrying parcels with their feet Down the green and grassy street. I can in the sorrel sit Where the ladybird alit. I can climb the jointed grass And on high See the greater swallows pass In the sky, And the round sun rolling by Heeding no such things as I. Through that forest I can pass Till, as in a looking-glass, Humming fly and daisy tree And my tiny self I see, Painted very clear and neat On the rain-pool at my feet. Should a leaflet come to land Drifting near to where I stand, Straight I'll board that tiny boat Round the rain-pool sea to float. Little thoughtful creatures sit On the grassy coasts of it; Little things with lovely eyes See me sailing with surprise. Some are clad in armour green - (These have sure to battle been!) - Some are pied with ev'ry hue, Black and crimson, gold and blue; Some have wings and swift are gone; - But they all look kindly on. When my eyes I once again Open, and see all things plain: High bare walls, great bare floor; Great big knobs on drawer and door; Great big people perched on chairs, Stitching tucks and mending tears, Each a hill that I could climb, And talking nonsense all the time - O dear me, That I could be A sailor on a the rain-pool sea, A climber in the clover tree, And just come back a sleepy-head, Late at night to go to bed. МАЛЕНЬКАЯ СТРАНА Если дома я один, И от этого нет сил, То глаза я закрываю, В небеса я улетаю, Улетаю сквозь миры Далеко, в Страну Игры, В землю эту, где живет Очень маленький народ, Где и клевер – будто лес, Как моря – все лужи здесь; Листья, словно корабли, В рейсы краткие ушли. Над ромашкой-деревцом, Над травою, Пчелы носятся кругом Всей толпою. Зная в том лесу пути, Я могу по ним пройти; Вижу муху с пауком, Муравьи идут пешком, Строем и с мешком большим По аллеям травяным. Сидя в щавеле, мне можно Наблюдать коровок божьих. На траву забрался, вот Виден мне Ласточек больших полет В вышине. Солнце вертится, как шар. Что ему до малыша? И, пройдя по той земле, Словно в зеркала стекле, Средь жужжащих мух и я Увидать могу себя. Четко я изображен, В море-луже отражен. Посмотрю, а возле ног Есть дрейфующий листок; Я ему открою порт И в морской отправлю флот. Много возле тех морей Очень маленьких людей; И у всех приятный взгляд, С удивлением глядят. Есть закрытые травою (Как кольчугой перед боем!); Цвет у каждого тут свой – Черный, синий, золотой; На крылах порой летят… С добротою все глядят. Вновь глаза я открываю И обратно прилетаю: Пол и стены тут пустые, Ручки на дверях большие. Тут сидят большие люди, Все починено здесь будет, Холм, куда залезть я рад… Ерунду они твердят. Как мне быть? Иначе жить? Моряком по луже плыть, Клевер смело покорить? Но снова соней становлюсь И в кровать свою ложусь. Переводы В. Николаева GARDEN DAYS ДНИ В САДУ NIGHT AND DAY When the golden day is done, Through the closing portal, Child and garden, flower and sun, Vanish all things mortal. As the blinding shadows fall As the rays diminish, Under evening's cloak they all Roll away and vanish. Garden darkened, daisy shut, Child in bed, they slumber - Glow-worm in the hallway rut, Mice among the lumber. In the darkness houses shine, Parents move the candles; Till on all the night divine Turns the bedroom handles. Till at last the day begins In the east a-breaking, In the hedges and the whins Sleeping birds a-waking. In the darkness shapes of things, Houses, trees and hedges, Clearer grow; and sparrow's wings Beat on window ledges. These shall wake the yawning maid; She the door shall open - Finding dew on garden glade And the morning broken. There my garden grows again Green and rosy painted, As at eve behind the pane From my eyes it fainted. Just as it was shut away, Toy-like, in the even, Here I see it glow with day Under glowing heaven. Every path and every plot, Every blush of roses, Every blue forget-me-not Where the dew reposes, "Up!" they cry, "the day is come On the smiling valleys: We have beat the morning drum; Playmate, join your allies!" НОЧЬ И ДЕНЬ Кончен золотой денек, Двери закрывают. Солнце, сад, дитя, цветок Просто исчезают. Если тени упадут И лучи погибнут, Темный плащ они найдут И куда-то сгинут. Закрываются цветы, Дети засыпают, К светлячку из темноты Мыши прибегают. Свечи станут зажигать Той порою скучной; Только в спальной ночь опять Дернет двери ручку. И уже в который раз Новый день начнется, На ограде в ранний час Пташка встрепенется. Вид деревьев и домов Сразу просветлеет; Быстрой ласточки крыло Край окна заденет. Вот служаночка встает, Двери отпирает; По росе она идет – Утро наступает. Сад мой вырастет опять Розовым, зеленым, Тот, что ночью увядать Мог в стекле оконном. То, что пряталось тайком, Как игрушки, ночью, Снова засияет днем, Глядя небу в очи, - Тропки все под светом дня, Розы, что краснеют, Все, что помнит про меня, Где роса слабеет. «Встань!» - кричат мне. – «День настал – Радость над полями! Бьем мы в утра барабан. Встань, играй с друзьями!» NEST EGGS Birds all the summer day Flutter and quarrel Here in the arbour-like Tent of the laurel. Here in the fork The brown nest is seated; Four little blue eggs The mother keeps heated. While we stand watching her Staring like gabies, Safe in each egg are the Bird's little babies. Soon the frail eggs they shall Chip, and upspringing Make all the April woods Merry with singing. Younger than we are, O children, and frailer, Soon in the blue air they'll be, Singer and sailor. We, so much older, Taller and stronger, We shall look down on the Birdies no longer. They shall go flying With musical speeches High overhead in the Tops of the beeches. In spite of our wisdom And sensible talking, We on our feet must go Plodding and walking. ЯЙЦА В ГНЕЗДЕ Пташки апрельским днем Крыльями бьются, В лавре, что тентом стал, Спорят, дерутся. Меж той возни Гнездышко цело; Четыре яйца Мама согрела. Мы на нее глядим, Словно дурашки; В каждом таком яйце Дети той пташки. Хрупкие яйца те Скоро откроют, Чтоб веселило нас Пенье лесное. Хоть и помладше нас, Под облаками Синих небес моряки Станут певцами. Пусть мы и старше, Больше и выше, Нам увидать лишь с земли Этих детишек. Будут носиться С музыки звуком Там, далеко вверху, Прямо над буком. Назло нашим знаньям И всем разговорам, Пешком мы плестись должны По этим просторам. THE FLOWERS All the names I know from nurse: Gardener's garters, Shepherd's purse, Bachelor's buttons, Lady's smock, And the Lady Hollyhock. Fairy places, fairy things, Fairy woods where the wild bee wings, Tiny trees for tiny dames - These must all be fairy names! Tiny woods below whose boughs Shady fairies weave a house; Tiny tree-tops, rose or thyme, Where the braver fairies climb! Fair are grown-up people's trees, But the fairest woods are these; Where, if I were not so tall, I should live for good and all. ЦВЕТЫ Знаю я Пастушью Сумку, Знаю леди Незабудку. Няню я хвалю: она Назвала мне имена. Чудный лес для фей веселых, Чудный лес, где реют пчелы, Крошка-лес для крошек-дам – Дар волшебным именам! Крошка-лес внизу, и в нем Феи свой сплетают дом, На деревья чабреца Залезая без конца! Лес прекрасен для людей, Но для фей еще милей; И, не будь я так высок, Здесь бы жить, конечно, смог. Переводы В. Николаева SUMMER SUN Great is the sun, and wide he goes Through empty heaven with repose; And in the blue and glowing days More thick than rain he showers his rays. Though closer still the blinds we pull To keep the shady parlour cool, Yet he will find a chink or two To slip his golden fingers through. The dusty attic spider-clad He, through the keyhole, maketh glad; And through the broken edge of tiles Into the laddered hay-loft smiles. Meantime his golden face around He bares to all the garden ground, And sheds a warm and glittering look Among the ivy's inmost nook. Above the hills, along the blue, Round the bright air with footing true, To please the child, to paint the rose, The gardener of the World, he goes. ЛЕТНЕЕ СОЛНЦЕ Огромно солнце, круглый год По небесам оно идет. Щедрей дождя его лучи На нас струятся, горячи. Мы спустим штору на окно, У нас прохладно и темно. Но глянешь - лезет сам собой Сквозь щелку палец золотой. Осветит солнце наш чердак, И не узнать его никак. А сквозь дыру, где тес отстал, Заглянет и на сеновал. Когда я в сад гулять иду, Оно давно уже в саду, Где листья, тихо трепеща, Прикрыли глубину плюща. Всегда с востока на закат, Спеша порадовать ребят И розу краскою мазнуть, Садовник Мира держит путь. Перевод Игн. Ивановского THE DUMB SOLDIER When the grass was closely mown, Walking on the lawn alone, In the turf a hole I found, And hid a soldier underground. Spring and daisies came apace; Grasses hid my hiding place; Grasses run like a green sea O'er the lawn up to my knee. Under grass alone he lies, Looking up with leaden eyes, Scarlet coat and pointed gun, To the stars and to the sun. When the grass is ripe like grain, When the scythe is stoned again, When the lawn is shaven clear, Then my hole shall reappear. I shall find him, never fear, I shall find my grenadier; But for all that's gone and come, I shall find my soldier dumb. He has lived, a little thing, In the grassy woods of spring; Done, if he could tell me true, Just as I should like to do. He has seen the starry hours And the springing of the flowers; And the fairy things that pass In the forests of the grass. In the silence he has heard Talking bee and ladybird, And the butterfly has flown O'er him as he lay alone. Not a word will he disclose, Not a word of all he knows. I must lay him on the shelf, And make up the tale myself. НЕМОЙ СОЛДАТИК Травы на лугу скосили, Там гулял совсем один я; В торфе яму видел рядом И солдатика в ней спрятал. Скоро началась весна, Скрыла все травой она, И поток зеленых волн До колен моих дошел. А солдатик, он лежал, Плащ на нем был ярко-ал, И свинцовые глаза Он уставил в небеса. А трава, как рожь, росла, И коса опять пришла; Все вокруг опустошилось, Яма та опять открылась. Снова я нашел его, Гренадера своего; Да, сумел увидеть снова Я солдатика немого. Прожил, маленький такой, В травяных лесах весной, Сделал столько разных дел (Так и я бы захотел). Видел звезды в пору снов, Арку красочных цветов И вещей чудесных много В гуще леса травяного. Молча слышать был он рад То, как пчелы говорят; В небе бабочки явились И над ним вверху носились. Он молчит, не отвечает, Не твердит о том, что знает. В шкаф его я положу, Сам про все я вам скажу. AUTUMN FIRES In the other gardens And all up the vale, From the autumn bonfires See the smoke trail! Pleasant summer over And all the summer flowers, The red fire blazes, The grey smoke towers. Sing a song of seasons! Something bright in all! Flowers in the summer, Fires in the fall! ОСЕННИЕ ОГНИ И в садах, что рядом, И где тихий дол, От костров осенних Дым наверх пошел! Все цветы увяли, Лето уж незримо, А костер пылает С башней серой дыма. Пой же песнь сезонов! Прелесть есть во всем! Мил июль цветами, А октябрь - огнем! THE GARDENER The gardener does not love to talk. He makes me keep the gravel walk; And when he puts his tools away, He locks the door and takes the key. Away behind the currant row, Where no one else but cook may go, Far in the plots, I see him dig, Old and serious, brown and big. He digs the flowers, green, red, and blue, Nor wishes to be spoken to. He digs the flowers and cuts the hay, And never seems to want to play. Silly gardener! summer goes, And winter comes with pinching toes, When in the garden bare and brown You must lay your barrow down. Well now, and while the summer stays, To profit by these garden days O how much wiser you would be To play at Indian wars with me! САДОВНИК Садовник тот не любит говорить, Позволит лишь по гравию ходить; Когда в сарай лопаты уберет, Закроет дверь и ключ он заберет. И где-то за смородины кустом, Куда кухарка лишь зайдет при нем, Вдали, я вижу, он копает здесь Серьезный, старый, загорелый весь. Растенья разноцветные копает И ни на что ответить не желает. Цветы копает он и косит сено - Играть же он не хочет несомненно. Садовник глупый! Лето ведь пройдет. Зима придет, за пальцы ущипнет, Когда в саду, и мрачном, и пустом Положишь ты лопату снежным днем. Пока еще дни летние идут, Порадоваться б этим дням в саду. О, был бы ты мудрей, садовник мой, Когда б в индейцев поиграл со мной! HISTORICAL ASSOCIATIONS Dear Uncle Jim, this garden ground That now you smoke your pipe around, Has seen immortal actions done And valiant battles lost and won. Here we had best on tip-top tread, While I for safety march ahead, For this is that enchanted ground Where all who loiter slumber sound. Here is the sea, here is the sand, Here is the simple Shepherd's Land, Here are the fairy hollyhocks, And there are Ali Baba's rocks. But yonder, see! apart and high, Frozen Siberia lies; where I, With Robert Bruce and William Tell, Was bound by an enchanter's spell. ИСТОРИЧЕСКИЕ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ Мой дядя Джим, наш старый сад, Где трубку выкурить ты рад, Бессмертные деянья знал И битвы тоже испытал. Был самым лучшим наш поход, И я без риска шел вперед - Чудесный мир, прелестный путь, Где можно и передохнуть. Здесь море, много здесь песка, Страна простого Пастушка; Как феи, розы тут живут, Али-Бабы нас клады ждут. Взгляни же и на дальний мир - Лежит морозная Сибирь, Где я, и Телль*, и Роберт Брюс* Узнали власть волшебных уз. * Вильгельм Телль - герой швейцарской народной легенды. * Роберт Брюс (1274 - 1329) - борец за независимость Шотландии от Англии. В 1306 году стал королем Шотландии. (Примечания составителя). Переводы В. Николаева ENVOYS ПОСВЯЩЕНИЯ TO WILLIE AND HENRIETTA If two may read aright These rhymes of old delight And house and garden play, You too, my cousins, and you only, may. You in a garden green With me were king and queen, Were hunter, soldier, tar, And all the thousand things that children are. Now in the elders' seat We rest with quiet feet, And from the window-bay We watch the children, our successors, play. "Time was," the golden head Irrevocably said; But time which one can bind, While flowing fast away, leaves love behind. ВИЛЛИ И ГЕНРИЭТТЕ Понять кто сможет ясно так Былой восторг в моих стихах, Все игры посреди травы? Лишь вы, мои кузены, только вы. В саду зеленом были том Вы королевой, королем, Охотились и воевали, В любые игры детские играли. Места для взрослых за столом… Мы здесь спокойно отдохнем, И за окном мы видим их, Других детей, преемников своих. И ум, который очень тверд, Твердит о том, что все пройдет; Но время можно сохранить, Прошедшие года в былом любить. TO MY MOTHER You too, my mother, read my rhymes For love of unforgotten times, And you may chance to hear once more The little feet along the floor. МОЕЙ МАМЕ Ты прочитай в моих стихах О позабытых временах И, может быть, услышишь тут, Как ножки по полу идут. TO AUNTIE "Chief of our aunts"- not only I, But all your dozen of nurselings cry - "What did the other children do? And what were childhood, wanting you?" ТЕТЕ «Всех тетей лучше!» - не один лишь я сейчас, А дюжина твоих питомцев крикнет враз: «Другим что делать детям?», так тебя любя; «И что за детство, если нету в нем тебя?» TO MINNIE The red room with the giant bed Where none but elders laid their head; The little room where you and I Did for awhile together lie And, simple suitor, I your hand In decent marriage did demand; The great day nursery, best of all, With pictures pasted on the wall And leaves upon the blind - A pleasant room wherein to wake And hear the leafy garden shake And rustle in the wind - And pleasant there to lie in bed And see the pictures overhead - The wars about Sebastopol, The grinning guns along the wall, The daring escalade, The plunging ships, the bleating sheep, The happy children ankle-deep And laughing as they wade: All these are vanished clean away, And the old manse is changed to-day; It wears an altered face And shields a stranger race. The river, on from mill to mill, Flows past our childhood's garden still; But ah! we children never more Shall watch it from the water-door! Below the yew - it still is there - Our phantom voices haunt the air As we were still at play, And I can hear them call and say: "How far is it to Babylon?" Ah, far enough, my dear, Far, far enough from here - Yet you have farther gone! "Can I get there by candlelight?" So goes the old refrain. I do not know - perchance you might - But only, children, hear it right, Ah, never to return again! The eternal dawn, beyond a doubt, Shall break on hill and plain, And put all stars and candles out Ere we be young again. To you in distant India, these I send across the seas, Nor count it far across. For which of us forget The Indian cabinets, The bones of antelope, the wings of albatross, The pied and painted birds and beans, The junks and bangles, beads and screens, The gods and sacred bells, And the load-humming, twisted shells! The level of the parlour floor Was honest, homely, Scottish shore; But when we climbed upon a chair, Behold the gorgeous East was there! Be this a fable; and behold Me in the parlour as of old, And Minnie just above me set In the quaint Indian cabinet! Smiling and kind, you grace a shelf Too high for me to reach myself. Reach down a hand, my dear, and take These rhymes for old acquaintance' sake! К МИННИ Большая, мягкая кровать, Где взрослый тут же станет спать И где порой, уже ночной, Лежали вместе мы с тобой; Я руку дать себе просил, Невинной свадьбе я учил; О, детская, прекрасней нет, - Висят картины на стене Над теми, кто уж спит, Но можно вновь глаза открыть И звуки ветра уловить, Что в листьях шелестит. И как приятно здесь лежать, Вверху картины наблюдать, Где Севастополь весь в войне, Рот скалят пушки на стене На храбрость эскалад*; Плывут суда, течет вода, И дети прыгали туда – Путь вброд и наугад. Но изменилось все кругом, И стал иным тот старый дом, Другой лик стал носить, Чужой семье служить. Река опять, за годом год, У сада старого течет, Но больше мы не дети, впредь Не сможем так сюда смотреть! Под тисом, чей, как прежде, вид, Слов призрак все звучит; Слова в тиши я различаю, Как будто вместе мы играем: «До Вавилона далеко?» О, далеко, моя родная, Но даже дальше ты, шагая, Зашла - и так легко! «Приду ль туда я со свечой?» - Припев знакомый тот. Не знаю… может быть, друг мой, Но знайте, дети, в мир былой Никто уж не придет! Свет вечный должен озарить И долы, и холмы – Как свечи, звезды все спалить, Чтоб стали младше мы. Пошлю я в Индию, даря, Все строки за моря - Что, путь далек ведь тот? Забыл любой из нас Индийских птиц окрас И альбатросов реющих полет, Браслеты, бусы, антилоп И сетку, что скрывает лоб, О храмах, о богах, О панцире у черепах! Наш уровень, признать могу, Дом на шотландском берегу, Но, если стул у нас высок, Увидим пышный мы Восток! Пусть будет сказка для меня, И в будуар* индийский я Войду, и Минни (Боже мой!) Спокойно сядет предо мной. Решишь потом с улыбкой встать, Чтоб полку выше отыскать И там поставишь томик мой За дружбу старую с тобой! *Эскалада – штурм стены с помощью лестниц. *Будуар – приемная комната хозяйки в богатом доме. (Примечания составителя). TO MY NAME-CHILD 1 Some day soon this rhyming volume, if you learn with proper speed, Little Louis Sanchez, will be given you to read. Then you shall discover, that your name was printed down By the English printers, long before, in London town. In the great and busy city where the East and West are met, All the little letters did the English printer set; While you thought of nothing, and were still too young to play, Foreign people thought of you in places far away. Ay, and when you slept, a baby, over all the English lands Other little children took the volume in their hands; Other children questioned, in their homes across the seas: Who was little Louis, won't you tell us, mother, please? 2 Now that you have spelt your lesson, lay it down and go and play, Seeking shells and seaweed on the sands of Monterey, Watching all the mighty whalebones, lying buried by the breeze, Tiny sandpipers, and the huge Pacific seas. And remember in your playing, as the sea-fog rolls to you, Long ere you could read it, how I told you what to do; And that while you thought of no one, nearly half the world away Some one thought of Louis on the beach of Monterey! МОЕМУ ТЕЗКЕ-РЕБЕНКУ* 1 Очень скоро эту книгу, коль язык смог изучать, Крошка Луис Санчес, ты получишь, чтоб читать. И тогда увидишь: имя набрано твое – Сделал так печатник в дальнем Лондоне моем. В этом городе сошлись великом Запад и Восток, Маленькие письма отослать печатник смог; Ты еще не думал, мал был, не умел ходить, Только иностранцы не могли тебя забыть. И, когда ты спал, малыш, то в Англии моей Книга та была уже в руках других детей; Спрашивали дети в тех домах, где каждый жил: «Кто был этот Луис? Мама, мама, расскажи!». 2 Если кончился урок твой, поиграй повеселее И найди ракушек много ты на пляже Монтеррея*, На китовый ус взгляни, который бризом дан, На маленьких песочников*, на Тихий океан. Вспомни же, играя (вот, морской туман настал), До того, как все прочел ты, я тебе всё рассказал; Ты про всех забыл, ну а полмира там, вдали, Думает, чем занят ты в песках родной земли! *Стивенсон обыгрывает совпадение своего второго имени (Лу'ис) с таким же испанским именем. *Монтеррей – город на северо-востоке Мексики. *Песочник – птица. (Примечания составителя). TO ANY READER Whether upon the garden seat You lounge with your uplifted feet Under the May's whole Heaven of blue; Or whether on the sofa you, No grown up person being by, Do some soft corner occupy: Take you this volume in your hands And enter into other lands, For lo! (as children feign) suppose You, hunting in the garden rows, Or in the lumbered attic, or The cellar – a nail-studded door A dark, descending stairway found That led to kingdoms underground: There standing, you should hear with ease Strange birds a-singing, or the trees Swing in big robber woods, or bells On many fairy citadels: There passing through (a step or so Neither mamma nor nurse need know!) From your nice nurseries you would pass Like Alice through the Looking-Glass Or Gerda following Little Ray, To wondrous countries far away. Well, and just so this volume can Transport each little maid or man Presto from where they live away Where other children used to play. As from the house your mother sees You playing round the garden trees, So you may see, if you will look Through the windows of this book, Another child, far, far away, And in another garden, play. But do not think you can at all, By knocking on the window, call That child to hear you. He intent Is all on his play-business bent. He does not hear, he will not look, Nor yet be lured out of this book. For, long ago, the truth to say, He has grown up and gone away, And it is but a child of air That lingers in the garden there. ЧИТАТЕЛЮ Когда в саду своем сидишь, Раскинув ноги, ты, малыш, Под небом в майской синеве Иль развалился на софе – Тебе никто мешать не смог, Ты занял тихий уголок, И книгу держишь ты в руках, И ты уже в иных краях. Послушай и имей в виду: Ты можешь отыскать в саду Иль там, на чердаке, поверь, Обитую гвоздями дверь. Сойдешь по лестнице большой Ты в королевства под землей. И ты услышишь, сидя тут, Как птицы странные поют, И шум таинственных лесов, И громкий звон колоколов. И, сделав только шаг туда (Здесь не увидят никогда), Зайдешь в загадочные дали Ты как Алиса в Зазеркалье Иль Герда, ищущая Кая Средь поразительного края. И можно в мир стихов моих Так провести детей любых, Их провести в места иные – Играют там совсем другие. Как мама смотрит из окна, А ты играешь допоздна, Так ты увидишь за окном, Которым станет этот том, - Играет мальчик, но не тут, А далеко, в другом саду, И, как ты ни стучи в окно, Не достучишься все равно. Он не услышит, занят он, В свою игру он погружен. Он не услышит, не увидит, Из этой книги он не выйдет. Давным-давно тот год прошел, Когда он вырос и ушел. И в том саду нет никого - Лишь отражение его. Переводы В. Николаева Приложение A VISIT FROM THE SEA Far from the loud sea beaches Where he goes fishing and crying, Here in the inland garden Why is the sea-gull flying? Here are no fish to dive for; Here is the corn and lea; Here are the green trees rustling. Hie away home to sea! Fresh is the river water And quiet among the rushes; This is no home for the sea-gull, But for the rooks and thrushes. Pity the bird that has wandered! Pity the sailor ashore! Hurry him home to the ocean, Let him come here no more! High on the sea-cliff ledges The white gulls are trooping and crying, Here among the rooks and roses, Why is the sea-gull flying? ВИЗИТ С МОРЯ Вдалеке от берегов родного моря, Где обычно ловит рыбу, так резвясь, Как могла сюда попасть морская чайка, В этот сад на суше прилететь сейчас? Нет здесь рыбы, за которой поныряешь, - Здесь трава растет и здесь песок сухой, И шуршат листвой зеленые деревья. Дом твой - море, возвращайся же домой! Свежесть речки, протекающей свободно В тишине среди растущих тростников, - Ну, какой же это дом для бедной чайки? Это дом лишь для грачей и для дроздов. Пожалейте птицу! Птица заблудилась! Пожалейте, ведь на берегу моряк! В океан ее - домой - поторопите: Пусть сюда не возвращается никак! На уступах скал и высоко над морем Чайки белые, собравшись, все кричат. Но сюда, где лишь грачи живут и розы, Как попала чайка с моря в этот сад? Перевод А. Яни HEATHER ALE A GALLOWAY LEGEND From the bonny bells of heather They brewed a drink long-syne, Was sweeter far then honey, Was stronger far than wine. They brewed it and they drank it, And lay in a blessed swound For days and days together In their dwellings underground. There rose a king in Scotland, A fell man to his foes, He smote the Picts in battle, He hunted them like roes. Over miles of the red mountain He hunted as they fled, And strewed the dwarfish bodies Of the dying and the dead. Summer came in the country, Red was the heather bell; But the manner of the brewing Was none alive to tell. In graves that were like children's On many a mountain head, The Brewsters of the Heather Lay numbered with the dead. The king in the red moorland Rode on a summer's day; And the bees hummed, and the curlews Cried beside the way. The king rode, and was angry, Black was his brow and pale, To rule in a land of heather And lack the Heather Ale. It fortuned that his vassals, Riding free on the heath, Came on a stone that was fallen And vermin hid beneath. Rudely plucked from their hiding, Never a word they spoke; A son and his aged father - Last of the dwarfish folk. The king sat high on his charger, He looked on the little men; And the dwarfish and swarthy couple Looked at the king again. Down by the shore he had them; And there on the giddy brink -- "I will give you life, ye vermin, For the secret of the drink." There stood the son and father, And they looked high and low; The heather was red around them, The sea rumbled below. And up and spoke the father, Shrill was his voice to hear: "I have a word in private, A word for the royal ear. "Life is dear to the aged, And honour a little thing; I would gladly sell the secret," Quoth the Pict to the king. His voice was small as a sparrow's, And shrill and wonderful clear: "I would gladly sell my secret, Only my son I fear. "For life is a little matter, And death is nought to the young; And I dare not sell my honour Under the eye of my son. Take him, O king, and bind him, And cast him far in the deep; And it's I will tell the secret That I have sworn to keep." They took the son and bound him, Neck and heels in a thong, And a lad took him and swung him, And flung him far and strong, And the sea swallowed his body, Like that of a child of ten; - And there on the cliff stood the father, Last of the dwarfish men. "True was the word I told you: Only my son I feared; For I doubt the sapling courage That goes without the beard. But now in vain is the torture, Fire shall never avail: Here dies in my bosom The secret of Heather Ale." ВЕРЕСКОВЫЙ ЭЛЬ ГАЛЛОВЕЙСКАЯ ЛЕГЕНДА Давно варить умели Из вереска настой; Напиток слаще меда, Был, как вино, хмельной. Его варили, пили… Потом в блаженных снах Лежали под землею Они в своих домах. Король поднялся скоттов, На чужаков напал, Охотился на пиктов И, как косуль, их гнал. Под алою горою, Где он их побеждал, Валялись те, кто умер, И те, кто умирал. Лето вновь наступило, Вереск алый цветет, Только тех, кто варили, Здесь никто не найдет. В могилах (будто детских), В горах земли родной Лежит так много мертвых, Варивших свой настой. Король верхом спускался Со склона летним днем, А рядом был крик чаек, Жужжанье пчел кругом. Он был рассержен очень, Темнел он и бледнел; Он правил там, где вереск, Но элем не владел. И вдруг его вассалы, Скача путем своим, Нашли лежащий камень И тех, кто был за ним. Их вытащили оттуда, Не слыша слов от них, Двух пиктов, отца и сына, Последних из живых. Король глядел на них сверху, Не пряча торжество, А маленькие два пикта Глядели на него. Смотрел он вниз, на берег, Где были те вдвоем, - «Я дам вам жизнь, подонки, За ваше за питье». Сын и отец молчали, Глядели вверх и вниз; Вокруг рос алый вереск, И волны тут неслись. Отец, поднявшись, молвил Высоким голоском: «Прошу наедине я Беседы с королем». «Жизнь дорога для старых, А чести вес так мал. Продам охотно тайну», - Пикт королю сказал. Был голос очень чистым, Как голос воробья: «Продам охотно тайну, Боюсь лишь сына я. Ведь жизнь им мало значит, Ничто - смерть молодым, И не сумею чести Продать я перед ним. Возьми его, свяжи ты, Чтоб в море утопить; И я открою тайну, Что обещал хранить». И взяли, и связали От головы до пят, И, размахнувшись, кинул Его на дно солдат. И проглотила тело Пучины глубь морской; - Отец стоял у моря, Последний пикт живой. «Правдивы слова мои были: Лишь сын у меня вызвал страх, И в храбрость юнцов безбородых Не смог я поверить никак. Теперь бессильна пытка, Хоть на костер веди, И эль наш вересковый Умрет в моей груди». Перевод В. Николаева © "Спутник+", 2013 © В. Николаев, перевод, составление, 2013 © Л. Зиман, перевод, 1992 © Игн. Ивановский, перевод, 1958 © А. Яни, перевод, 2013 Категория:Зарубежная поэзия Категория:Поэзия для детей